Isabelle Reid
by AnnieSmith32
Summary: Sequel to Reid's Big Surprise! Isabelle is two months old, Spencer and Cara are fawning over their precious little princess... as is the rest of the team.
1. Newborn

**Okay, so I'm writing this without looking back at last season, but I'm basically setting this about three month before last season since the first was a season before that. So it's June 27th 2014. I hope everyone from the last story followed to this one! Sorry it's taken so long! New job, which is amazing but taking up all of my time! Shalom friends!**

Cara was sitting in the living room, staring at the blank TV. Isabelle had been crying for half an hour, but her mother told her she should let her cry for a little. But at two months old all Cara wanted to do was hold her baby girl. Spencer was on a case in Montana, and Cara was about ready to snap.

Hamilton jumps up beside her and moans, putting his paws over his ear. "I know. I'm going to go get her. I feel bad, but she's supposed to let it make her fall asleep."

After another really loud scream both Hamilton and Kara jump off the bed and run up to the third floor to where the master suite was. Kara had set up a pack-and-play, against her husband's wishes, but she brought up the fact that he was gone most of the time.

"I know, I know baby." Cara cooes picking up the little baby and walks over over to the rocking chair. "Your grandmother is going to have a cow if she wakes up and sees that I didn't let you fall asleep on your own. But you're only two months old. I have to make sure you know you are very loved. Plus when daddy gets home I don't think he is ever going to let you down. Two weeks is a long time to miss you. You have grown so much." The baby starts cooing back at her. Completely awake at this point.

"There's my happy little girl. Let's go see if daddy can skype all the way from Montana." Cara stands and walks over to Spencer's office which is right behind their bedroom. She sits down in front of the computer and logs in to Skype. Since his desk phone was sitting there, instead of walking back to get her cell phone she picks up the home phone and presses three which was his cell's speed dial.

After a very long ring a very tired "Hello", comes through the phone.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I'm not even back to the hotel yet."

"Baby, it's past midnight there."

Spencer takes a long deep breath. "I know. But I want to catch a break. It's been two weeks. Another three days and we will be going home without solving the case. I hate that, it makes me feel like I've accomplished nothing and I can't get my mind off of it. I need to solve it so I can sleep."

"That must be really tough Spence. I'm sorry. Is everyone else still there?"

"Yea. But we are still looking for another agent. I think because we are one short since Alex left that is why this is taking so long."

"Hopefully after the summer is past someone will come up."

"Yea, I would hope."

"So, the reason I called is because someone won't fall asleep and is up being a very cute little baby and I wanted to skype with you so you can see her. Brighten your day… or night."

"I would love to see her. Let me get to a quiet, away from everyone still here."

Cara looks over the top of her computer. "How many people are still there?"

"Me, Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Garcia took J.J back to the hotel. She wasn't feeling well. It's been hard since… you know."

"Yea, I know."

When the skype starts to ring she answers it right away and hangs up the desk phone, "Hi."

"Hi, I really miss you. I don't think I even realized how much until I saw you."

"Please come home."

"Another few days. Hotch says he's probably going to give us a few weekends off after this."

"I will be very happy with a few days with you."

"Me too. Now let me see my baby." She smiles at him and lifts her arms so he could see the baby from where she'd been hidden behind the desk.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking about the desk covering her."

"God, she looks so much bigger. I can't believe I'm missing so much of her life."

"It's only been two weeks Spence."

"But do you know how much babies grow in the first three months?"

Cara smiles, "No I don't, how much?"

"If my brain wasn't crowded by exhaustion right now I might be able to tell you."

"Oh Spencer. You are not doing anyone any good like this. Go back and go to sleep."

"I don't know if I can. I want to sleep with you."

Cara looks down at the baby to hide her tears. They were saved by Morgan coming up behind them. "Well look at the sleepy baby." Said babies parents look down to see there daughter asleep in her mother's arms.

"I didn't even notice she had fallen asleep." Cara saying, moving the baby to a more comfortable position.

"Neither had I."

Morgan looks back and forth between them. "I think her parents need to go to sleep as well."

"Derek, will you please make him go home and get some sleep. You both need sleep." They both start to object but Cara interferers, "I will call Penelope."

"We're going." Morgan says walking away with one more pat to Reid's back.

"Goodnight my love." Cara says before blowing a kiss to Spencer.

"Goodnight. I love you."

-}-

Cara sits on the rocking chair in Isabelle's room. Spencer was coming home tomorrow, and she thought he probably didn't want the baby in their room. However, after two weeks of sleeping with her mommy, the two month old didn't like her room.

Cara stares at the baby's crib with wide brown eyes. She had stopped crying and was now staring at her mother with also wide eyes. "Cara!" The woman in question jumps up, she hadn't heard her fiancé's voice, not over a speaker, in two weeks. She stands and lets the pillow that was on her lap fall to the ground.

"Spencer?" She asks, just as he shows up at the door. She practically launched herself at him, and as soon as she gets her arms around him Isabelle starts wailing. Cara winces and pulls back from him. "Welcome home."

He smiles and gives her a quick kiss before walking over to the crib. The baby stops crying and stares up at him. "Well hello beautiful, do you remember me?" He asks picking her up and cradling her against his chest.

She looks up at him for a while, but her eyelids quickly begin to droop. "I think that's a yes."

"Yes, she remembers that I make her fall asleep."

Cara scoffs, "Oh please, I have a feeling that she is going to be able to recite The Raven by the time she's three."

"Two."

"Children can't read when they are two."

"No, but I could talk very well at two, so I say we are going to shoot for two." Cara shakes her head as she watches Spencer lower the baby back into her crib.

"You're insane, but I love you." She comments, walking over and wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too." He kisses her and then pulls back. "Now that she's asleep, why don't we go up to bed."

Cara smiles up at him, "I hear that double-entendre Agent Reid." She pulls away from him and walks backwards toward the door. "Walk very quietly." She whispers. Spencer slips off his shoes and lightly follows his fiancée, very happy to be home.

-}-

 **Short one for now, but I thought it was a cute opener. Please review! I missed writer for you guys!**


	2. New Friend

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A YEAR! It's been so hectic, two jobs, two apartments, and a crap load of personal stuff. Thank you to everyone who has liked and reviewed both this and** _ **Reid's Big Surprise**_ **since I last updated. I'm not going to attempt to thank all those people, and I apologize but I will next chapter so review and I will thank you personally! XOXOX**

 **-}-**

Cara is standing in the kitchen, holding Isabelle and typing on her laptop with one hand. "How's that going for you?" Spencer asks, walking in with a cup of coffee. She leans on the other side of the island that her laptop is placed on and watches his beautiful fiancée.

"Super well. Ten words a minute are just so impressive."

"So you have a article due?"

"Two days, yea."

"I thought you weren't going back to work yet."

"They called and asked if I could do a single article. I said yes. It's not like I have to go anywhere I can write this completely from home."

"Want me to take her?" He asks, holding out his arms for the sleeping four month old.

"She only fell asleep ten minutes ago, she'll wake up if I try to move her."

Spencer squints at her, "I think you need to get away from the baby for a little while." Her eyes fly up to his, and she clutches the infant tighter. "Okay, okay. How about we go into the city and go for a walk. Maybe do a little shopping?"

Cara looks down at the baby in her arms, and then over to the clock on the wall. She knew that in exactly 43 minutes, Isabelle would wake up from her afternoon nap and need a feeding. She closes her laptop and turns back to Spencer. "Yea let's do that."

Cara and Spencer were walking down the business center of Capitol Hill, Cara was drinking as smoothe and Spencer was pushing Isabelle in her stroller. "Thank you for this." Cara states, turning towards Spencer and putting a her hand on top of his. "I really needed to get out of the house. I mean, knowing down to the minute when your child is going to try, and what she'll need is great, but also a little creepy."

"I love you, and this is just something that comes with that territory."

"Informing me when I've gone nutty?"

He smirks over to her, "Yea, and the same goes the other way."

"I will make sure to tell you when you act nutty." Cara pulls out her phone as it starts to vibrate. "It's J.J." She tells Spencer before picking up the phone. "Hey J.J, what's up?"

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to get lunch with us?"

Cara holds the phone against her chest and turns to Spencer, "They asked if we wanted to go to lunch."

"Yea sure."

"Yea J.J, we'd love that. We're in Capitol Hill, where can we meet you guys?"

"How about Trade Winds?"

"I love that place, we'll be there in ten minutes."

"We're going to be a little longer, grab a table?"

"Of course."

Spencer and the team were on another case already, and Isabelle was not going to take to that very well. Cara runs back down the stairs for the third time that night to pick up Isabelle and rock her back to sleep. She doesn't even make it to the guest room across the hall, she passes out right on the floor beside her daughter's crib.

In three hours she moans awake, her neck extremely stiff. She looks over at Isabelle who's laying right against rails. She must have rolled over in the night and seen her mother sleeping beside her. Cara lifts her arm to look at her watch. Nine a.m. She moans again and rolls over to stand up. She walks down to the main living area and starts the coffee maker. She grabs her phone and reads a few texts from Spencer, giving her updates on time. All of which were not any time soon. These long cases were getting to be a pain.

She sits down at the island with her coffee, turns on the tablet that has a camera in Isabelle's room, and then opens her laptop. After that first article last week, Cara had started doing more articles. She still hadn't gone back into the office yet but going back into work slowly was easier than all at once, just like quitting smoking.

She doesn't even get a sentence typed before Isabelle starts crying. She runs back upstairs and picks up the infant. "Okay baby, let's go for a run."

Half a mile into the park, a young man starts running beside her, "That's an adorable baby."

"Thank you."

"How old?"

"Four months."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to give me more than two word answers?"

Cara turns to the man, his broad chest, and chiseled jaw would make anyone woman swoon, but not this woman. "My husband's a cop, he doesn't like me talking to strangers."

"Oh, cop. So that little one is very protected."

"By him and his entire unit."

"Listen lady, I was just being friendly, I don't have any want to hurt you or your little girl."

Cara stops running and turns to face him straight on. "I'm sorry, just a little paranoid. What's your name?"

"Peter Frolic."

"Well Peter Frolic, it was nice to meet you but I better be getting home."

"It was nice meeting you too…?"

"Have a good day."

Cara calls Penelope when they get back to the house. "Hey babe, can you do a background check on a Peter Frolic for me?"

"Why do you need a background check?!" Pen freaks out.

"I met this guy at the park and I think he might be nice but you guys got me all freaked and I was really rude."

"Why are you talking to guys in the park?"

"He ran up to me and said I, so I said hi, that's it Pen."

"Well there's nothing wrong with him. A regular average joe. If you just want a friend, he seems like a good candidate."

"He's gay isn't he?"

"I mean… pride pictures."

"Thanks Pen."

"You're welcome beautiful."

"Could you give me his phone number?"

"Ugh… not really."

"Okay, nevermind, I'll talk to you later Pen."

The next morning Cara goes running again. She sees Peter up ahead and runs over. "Hey Peter, I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Mystery woman, really?"

"Yes, I should not have jumped to conclusions about you. I'm Cara."

"Well it's nice to meet you Cara."

"You too Peter." Cara smiles to herself. This might be the first friend she's had in D.C outside of Reid's family. She looks down at her daughter. Though she loved her, she's been ready to have some adult people to talk to.

 **Reviews Please! XOXOX**


End file.
